Filters and, more specifically, filter elements are used in diverse applications. A common usage is to clean air for carburation systems of engines or to clean oil circulating through an engine. An example of a commonly available filter element for use in cleaning air or other gas is shown in FIG. 1 hereinafter. The filter element includes metal endcaps and perforated metal inner and outer liners with a cellulistic filter medium therebetween. Such filters are commonly cylindrical and have a top at the axis of which a stud passes through to retain the filter element with a wing nut to a lower housing. This commonly available filter element, thus, has metal of one form or another completely enclosing the filter medium. These common filter elements are widely used, but are relatively expensive to manufacture due to the amount of assembly labor and parts. The industry has been trying to reduce cost, but has been unable to develop a reliable alternative. The present invention is directed to a new and unique filter which is able to reduce the manufacturing cost.